Neonhilism
"Guys I got it. GangWeed Galleon" - Neon, on the Name. Neonhilism was introduced to Gang Weed without knowing shit about it by Gamingblur. He's a bullshit tittysprinkle and first appears in Gang Weed Chapter 7. In the anime, he is voiced by Matt Mercer. He has yet to fulfill the power within him that was forecasted by the rocking abilities of Tenacious D during his Twitter break during chapters 99-109, though his great power has been glimpsed at in bursts. He befriended Ninja Brian several years before joining Gang Weed, and continues to yell at people about how cool he is because of it, as well as about the Airport Story. His appointment of Gamingblur as his One True Friend in the year 2016 changed him from his previously evil and shitty ways to less evil and more shitty ways. He protects Gamingblur with his life. The two of them share many opinions but often fight and even stated the other as mortal enemies briefly. Neon loves Dungeons and Dragons, Music, and Food more than any other worldly things (These are only beaten by his love for friends and his nigh fetish-like obsession with dragons). While he has been infected with Anime, it hasn't quite gotten to him fully as he very rarely watches any shows, much less accursed Japanese magic. He is fully aware of the hexed properties of anime, though doesn't really care as long as he can see cool fight scenes. Despite trying to come off as someone somewhat rough and edgy at times, Neon is the biggest gay softy in Gangweed and he loves just about everyone. He's been called a "Momfriend" at times and as such will viciously defend anyone he holds dear. Neonhilism was pierced by two Stand Arrows at once in Chapter 95, but has still yet to have developed a stand. It is unknown whether he even gained a stand power from this piercing, or if he's just been unable to call it out or figure out its ability. Neon is also a nyctophile, pansexual, and loser. Abilities and Powers Ultraviolet: Neonhilism achieved this form for a brief period of time after artificially forcing his hair into a blue, but failing and producing a more purple-ish color. This lasted for a day before he re-dyed his hair. Causes a significant boost in power at the cost of Self-Confidence. '''Bitchfuck: '''Neonhilism is capable of being a complete bitch, even when he's in the right. He completely fucks himself over in situations, usually failing any jokes he attempts to make. '''Lick: '''Neonhilism licks his target, causing extreme discomfort. '''No Homo Kiss: '''Neonhilism kisses a male target on the lips in order to prove he as no attraction to the target. '''Fist of the Pansexual: '''Neonhilism has the strength of 200 twinks, and can focus this with precision through his fists to deal moderate damage. '''Shining Wyvern Cannon: '''Neonhilism's signature beam attack, firing a pink blast with green accenting that is capable of destroying planets when at full power. '''Ultimate Last Goodnight (For Real): '''Neonhilism goes to sleep for sure after hours of deliberation. '''Self Confidence: '''Neon obtained this form after taking a break from Twitter and recovering for a long but painful bout of depression. It grants him happier days and less paranoia. It replaced his base form as of Arc the Fifth. He officially names this power in Chapter 109, when his Twitter Break ends.